Yo Sec C
by Vijju123
Summary: Takumi should have told Misaki that...


**TITLE-** Yo Sec C (Notice the hidden meaning? I bet you didn't!)

 **SUMMARY-** Takumi should have told Misaki that…

 **RATINGS- T+++**

 **GENRE-** (?)

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi

* * *

Misaki was in a _good_ mood today. Which, of course, meant that she would be giving Takumi a _delightful_ surprise this night. She had been working since afternoon, and it was about to be 8:00 p.m. now. It was dark outside and that reminded Misaki to light those _sensual aroma candles_ near windows and doors.

She spent all day in decorating the rooms with _rose petals,_ selecting the best _arousing and sensual music_ for the night and now it was time for the most important thing.

 _Wearing that sexy black lingerie._

She grinned as she imagined Takumi's _wolfish_ reaction on seeing her in that _revealing_ dress. She looked at herself in the mirror after wearing it. It was _perfect._

It felt like **_transparent, revealing_** _fishnets_ all over her chest which revealed a good deal of skin, a bare stomach and another set of those nets around her _legs_.In short, she was sure this _see-through dress_ was _sexy_ enough to _kill_ him.

After a few minutes, as she predicted, a sound of car halting near main gate came and by this she knew that _he_ is coming. Quickly switching off the lights of living room, she sat _seductively_ on the wooden table and waited for him in the dark.

Takumi opened the door of his house and instantly his nose was filled with the _most_ pleasant smell he could imagine. However, the whole house was _pitch black_ – except for some candles burning at the edges.

"Misaki? Are you there?" He shouted, "Is there a powercut?"

" _Oh my dearest Takumi…"_ she purred, " _I just hope you have saved some 'power'…_ "

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused, "Want me to turn on the generator?".

" _Are you hungry?"_ she grinned, ignoring his question.

"After a long day at office? _Obviously_ yes…" he laughed.

" _Well then,"_ Misaki smirked, " _There is something on the table I think you'd want to have a_ _ **taste**_ _of…"_

She said that and waited for Takumi to make his way to the table and imagined _all the fantasies they could do in_ _ **dark…**_

…and suddenly the lights of room were switched on-

"Somebody just switched of the li-li-liii…" Hinata started wobbling as his eyes bulged out on seeing Misaki like that.

And then Misaki saw, that Takumi had come home, _along with Tora, Hinata and his office collegues_ **…**

She was basically sitting on a table seductively, **99.9%** naked, in front of _all his office colleagues._

" _Woo ! Sexy!"_ Tora wolf-whistled, "So _this_ is what Takumi would like to have a _taste_ of?" he smirked, grinned and made sure to tease them as if he himself had a _zero_ sex life.

Misaki went in a temporary state of nothingness on seeing the crowd. It was when Tora wolf-whistled, that she snapped and covered and _chest_ with her hands, and ran towards the bedroom in full speed.

" _So eager for the bed-scene, eh?_ " Tora smirked and made fun of Misaki.

Takumi was also, red faced and stood there gaping.

 _Should have told her that I am coming with friends today…_ he regretted

Now, neither will he have the _delightful_ evening which he was supposed to get, _nor_ will Misaki forgive him for this -which meant _endless, barbaric torture_ for him.

"Oh Gooood!" someone exclaimed, "Sexy ." that person from crowd whistled, but immediately shut up when Takumi looked towards him.

"I-I m-meant _Sec C,_ as in _section C of the report_ which we have to discuss…"

"Let it go," Tora said, "I think _Takumi_ is _hungry_ and needs a _taste_ of his _favourite dish_ right now." He grinned, "Lets adjourn the meeting to tomorrow morning…" He smirked at Takumi.

"Give Misaki greetings from her _best friend Tora…"_ he teased as he pulled Hinata by collar (who was also in a state of nothingness due to the shock at the sight of Misaki…)

"Tell her that sometime _give me a taste too..._ You know, I have _many favourite dishes_ ", Tora then made one last sneering comment, " _Cause I would be willing to visit her often if she does~"_ and closed the door just as Takumi's shoe was about to hit him.

"Oh God!" Takumi sat on sofa and exasperated. He clearly knew that Misaki would have already _locked_ the bedroom door (and if she hadn't, she would be ready with a mallet to kill the life outta him.)

So much for not telling that he is coming with his friends today…It felt as if the _writer_ of his fate is playing _cruel_ games with him…

(PS: Well, technically I am :P)

(PPS: 9 more oneshots to go!)


End file.
